1:2 - Lucy
Kali the Heterophobe-Last Thursday at 10:04 AM Lucy practically runs back home once the school day is over. "Freedom!" She jumps up. Mr Kibbles seems equally excited. "And you my boy, you were the goodest boy." She says to Mr. Kibbles, she opens her purse and takes out a doggy biscuit. "Darn, it's the last one." She tosses it in the air and Mr. Kibbles jump to catch it in his mouth. "Better make more!" She says loudly. As she was in the morning, she still wears her "I've kicked cancer's butt! Twice!" shirt along with yoga pants. She immediately toss off her sneakers. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Thursday at 10:08 AM Gabriel comes into the room and smiles at Lucy when he sees her, giving her a small wave Kali the Heterophobe-Last Thursday at 10:08 AM "Hey Pinky boy!" Lucy says waving. "You're... Gabriel, right?" Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Thursday at 10:10 AM "Yes and you are... Lucy?" Gabriel is quite unsure of the name Kali the Heterophobe-Last Thursday at 10:11 AM "That's me, the one and only." Lucy does a little bow. "I'm going to make doggie biscuits for Mr. Kibbles." She says, putting a hand on her dog's head and scratching it. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Thursday at 10:16 AM "Can I help?" Kali the Heterophobe-Last Thursday at 10:17 AM "Sure!" Lucy says. "And do you know the good thing about baking?"(edited) Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Thursday at 10:17 AM "Good thing?" Kali the Heterophobe-Last Thursday at 10:18 AM "If you're baking something, you can always bake a second thing." Lucy says with a grin. "It's a lot of waiting."(edited) "I so feel like cupcakes." Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Thursday at 10:19 AM "Feel like cupcakes? You don't look like a cupcake?" Kali the Heterophobe-Last Thursday at 10:37 AM Lucy laughs. "I feel like eating a cupcake." Lucy clarifies. "The only person who looks like a cupcake here is Garrett. At least according to the cowgirl... Penny?" Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Thursday at 10:44 AM Gabriel laughs with Lucy, not sure entirely why he is laughing Kali the Heterophobe-Last Thursday at 11:09 AM "Have you ever baked before?" Lucy asks as she grabs some base ingredients. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Thursday at 11:10 AM "A few times... but I've never actually eaten what I baked before." Kali the Heterophobe-Last Thursday at 11:11 AM "Wait, how can you bake but not get to eat it?" Lucy asks outraged. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Thursday at 11:27 AM "Sometimes Papa wants me to bake for himself or his friends but he doesn't want me to have something so sugary. It could make me fat." Kali the Heterophobe-Last Thursday at 11:28 AM "That's absolutely bullpoop!" Lucy says. "Your dad is mean." Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Thursday at 11:33 AM "I love Papa! He's very good to me! He very rarely hurts me." Kali the Heterophobe-Last Thursday at 11:37 AM "Rarely?" Lucy's eyes go wide. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Thursday at 11:39 AM "Yes." Gabriel doesn't understand why she seems surprised Kali the Heterophobe-Last Thursday at 11:39 AM "He should never hurt you!" Lucy says upset. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Thursday at 11:41 AM "I'm sorry did I upset you?" Kali the Heterophobe-Last Thursday at 11:41 AM "Not you, your dad!" Lucy says. "He sounds terrible!" Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Thursday at 11:43 AM "Papa is good." Gabriel is confused Kali the Heterophobe-Last Thursday at 11:43 AM "Not if he hits you!" Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Thursday at 11:44 AM Gabriel is very confused and becoming somewhat distressed, "But Papa said..." Kali the Heterophobe-Last Thursday at 11:45 AM "I don't care what your papa said, clearly he's a horrible person!" Lucy says, she's close to shouting. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Thursday at 11:47 AM "Are you mad? I'm sorry." Gabriel bows his head Kali the Heterophobe-Last Thursday at 11:47 AM Lucy blinks, realizing she's scaring him. "Not at you..." "I'm sorry for getting mad, but I don't think your papa is as good as he claims." Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Thursday at 11:49 AM "Papa said no one else would love me like he does..." Gabriel mutters quietly Kali the Heterophobe-Last Thursday at 11:54 AM Lucy shudders. "Okay, I have a terrible feeling that what you're thinking is not the kind of love a dad should have for thir kid. Ever." "But... I'll be your friend if you want one?" Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Thursday at 11:55 AM Gabriel smiles, "I'd love to be friends!" Kali the Heterophobe-Last Thursday at 11:55 AM Lucy smiles. "Can i give you a hug?" Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Thursday at 11:59 AM "Yes!" Gabriel opens their arms for a hug. (P.S. as an amphibian he might be a little slimy) Kali the Heterophobe-Last Thursday at 12:01 PM Lucy hugs him, she doesn't comment on the slight wetness. "I think Mr. Kibbles would also like to be friends." Mr Kibbles is sitting at Gabriel's feet, looking at him expectantly. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Thursday at 12:08 PM He bends down to give Mr. Kibbles a hug and pats. Kali the Heterophobe-Last Thursday at 12:08 PM Mr Kibbles happily licks Gabriel's face, not seeming to mind his chimeric feature. "Now, what kind of cupcake should we make? Or rather, which one you want to try? Cause this time you're trying one, Lucy's order!" Lucy says, her tone isn't authoritative. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Thursday at 1:04 PM "I wanna try the white ones with the BIG piles of frosting!" Kali the Heterophobe-Last Thursday at 1:05 PM "As you wish." Lucy says giving a big overly dramatic bow. "Let's get started!" Lucy and Gabriel make a huge batch of cupcakes and biscuits together. "We did it!" Lucy declares proudly. "There might even be some for the others." She jokes.(edited) Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Thursday at 1:11 PM "They look nice!" Gabriel looks a little excited but also slightly guilty Kali the Heterophobe-Last Thursday at 1:37 PM "Look around, do you see what I see?" Lucy asks. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Thursday at 2:02 PM He looks around then gives Lucy a puzzled look, "What?" Kali the Heterophobe-Last Thursday at 2:06 PM Lucy does a big sweeping motion. "Absolutely nobody to stop you from enjoying the fruit of your labor!" Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Thursday at 2:08 PM "Oh, yeah." Gabriel probably does not seem as happy as Lucy might want him to be Kali the Heterophobe-Last Thursday at 2:25 PM "Are you okay?" Lucy asks. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Thursday at 2:33 PM "Yes." Gabriel looks down very seriously at their baking. Kali the Heterophobe-Last Thursday at 2:54 PM Lucy comes up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "You don't really look okay." Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Thursday at 2:56 PM "I don't think you'll like what I thought." Kali the Heterophobe-Last Thursday at 3:01 PM "I can't read your brain, silly." Lucy says. "What did you think?" Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Thursday at 3:03 PM "I miss Papa." Kali the Heterophobe-Last Thursday at 3:48 PM "He wasn't your real dad, was he?" Lucy asks. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Thursday at 3:56 PM Gabriel frowns, "I don't know.... He's just... Papa." Kali the Heterophobe-Last Thursday at 4:10 PM "I think maybe you should talk to someone about him?" Lucy offers. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Thursday at 4:14 PM "Like who?" Kali the Heterophobe-Last Thursday at 4:22 PM "Maybe the school doctor?" Lucy suggests. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Thursday at 4:24 PM "Why would I do that?" Kali the Heterophobe-Last Thursday at 4:34 PM "It's a special doctor, you talk about how you feel. If you feel sad, who your friends are. They make sure your brain is alright." Lucy explains. "I saw one when I was in the hospital."(edited) Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Thursday at 4:46 PM "Ok." Gabriel looks unconvinced April 20, 2018 Kali the Heterophobe-Last Friday at 1:59 AM "I'm sure it'd help you." Lucy says. "I'll go with you if you'd like." Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Friday at 8:02 AM "Really?" Kali the Heterophobe-Last Friday at 8:30 AM "Of course!" Lucy says. "It's what friends do for each other." Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Friday at 8:45 AM Gabriel grins at her, he's still a bit hesitant but he smiles big(edited) April 21, 2018 Kali the Heterophobe-Last Saturday at 5:25 PM "But first, you have to try your cupcake." Lucy says. April 22, 2018 Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Sunday at 10:09 AM "Right!" He picks it up and takes a small bite Kali the Heterophobe-Last Sunday at 10:09 AM "How is it?" Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Sunday at 10:10 AM "Really sweet! I like it." Kali the Heterophobe-Last Sunday at 10:10 AM Lucy grins. "Mission accomplished" Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Sunday at 10:13 AM He eats it in small bites, but somehow manages not to make a crumby mess Kali the Heterophobe-Last Sunday at 10:14 AM "And now to find something to do!" Lucy declares. "Do you like mario kart?" Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Sunday at 10:15 AM "What's a Mario kart?" Kali the Heterophobe-Last Sunday at 10:15 AM "It's a game, you race around." "I play it with my siblings all the time" Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Sunday at 10:16 AM "Papa doesn't play a lot of games... is it hard?" Kali the Heterophobe-Last Sunday at 10:16 AM "No, it's fun, you'll see!" Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Sunday at 10:17 AM "Okay!" Kali the Heterophobe-Last Sunday at 10:18 AM Lucy grabs his hand and drags him to the upstairs living room. Category:Roleplay Category:Lucy Roleplay Category:Gabriel Roleplay Category:Nerathul Roleplay Category:Class 4 Roleplay Category:Luna Roleplay